MY DRAG QUEEN SUNGYEOL
by allan.prawira
Summary: SUNGYEOL YANG BERPROFESI SEBAGAI DRAG QUEEN HINGGA AKHIRNYA JATUH CINTA PADA SEORANG ANAK SMA BERNAMA MYUNG SOO/ LANGSUNG BACA AJA :D/ CAST: PAIRING MYUNG SOO X SUNGYEOL/ R&R/HAPPY READING
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter : One Shot**

**Mini seri pertama ane :D gak jago ngelucu jadi maaf kalau gaje dan kelucuannya dipaksakan _ saya akan terus berusaha :D**

**Maaf kalau ada typo atau kesalahan penulisan kalimat ^_^ Saya hanya manusia biasa :v**

**Happy Reading dan tolong tinggalkan jejak kalian :D**

**MY DRAG QUEEN SUNGYEOL**

Genre : Komedi/Romance

Boys x Boys

Cast : Kim Myung Soo,Lee Sungyeol Infinite

R&amp;R

Happy reading,readers ^_^

**xXx**

.

.

.

"Mwo!? "

Sebuah teriakan keras terdengar dari balik sebuah ruangan yang tertutup rapat.

Ada apa ya? Author juga kurang tau sih, mari kita intip :D

Didalam sebuah ruangan itu terdapat dua orang yang saling berdiri berhadapan. Satu berpostur tinggi dan memakai kostum putri salju/? (entah benar tah gak :D ) rambutnya keriting berwarna merah menambah seru penampilannya, dan sepasang sepatu boot hitam menghiasi kaki2 nya yang jenjang. Kedua tangannya berkacak pinggang dan ternyata, ia seorang pria!? (kaget gak sih readers? Kaget dong kaget :D )

Sementara pria didepannya berbanding terbalik dengan lawannya. Pria didepannya berpostur sedikit lebih pendek dan terlihat seperti orang bodoh. Rambutnya yang berwarna coklat caramel tua itu tersibak menyamping tak menutupi ketampanan wajahnya yang terkesan bodoh itu. tangannya meremas2 ujung kemeja birunya yang sangat pas dengan postur tubuhnya yang cukup langsing untuk kalangan pria. Sementara bibirnya terlihat manyun sedari tadi menambah kecut ekspresi wajahnya.

Pria yang lebih tinggi bergerak dengan gelisah sambil menatap kesal wajah manis didepannya. Ia seperti hendak memukul pria itu namun bingung dengan alasan apa. Hei, ia sedang berhadapan dengan seorang anak SMA yang masih labil dan membuatnya kesal setengah mati sejak kemarin, jika ia memukulnya, bisa2 ia terkena pasal penganiayaan anak dibawah umur, membayangkan dinginnya lantai penjara membuatnya bergidik ngeri.

"jangan bermain2 dengan ucapan mu anak kecil. .sudah berapa kali aku bilang, kau sama sekali bukan type ku! Dan aku tak mau di cap pedofil karena nya! Kau paham? "

Pria yang lebih pendek menunduk dalam. Ia tak ingin mengiyakan pertanyaan itu tapi tetap takut untuk mengatakan tidak.

"ya! Jawab aku Kim Myung Soo! Kau masih muda, sebaiknya kau pulang dan belajar untuk masa depan mu, hus hus! Dan jangan mencariku lagi, kau paham!? "

Pria yang dipanggil Kim Myung Soo membisu. Tiba2 ia mengangkat kepalanya dengan berani, memandang langsung pada mata hitam didepannya dengan tajam, membuat lawannya tersurut ngeri.

"aniyo! Aku tak mau. .kau. .kau harus jadi pacarku Lee Sungyeol-ssi. . "

Jawabnya dengan berani namun kembali menunduk gelisah ketika mengakhiri kelimatnya.

"arghhhh! Aku bisa gila! " teriak Sungyeol depresi.

Bagaimana tidak? Sudah seminggu sejak pria muda didepannya mengejar dirinya dan memaksanya untuk menjadi kekasih pria bodoh itu. tentu saja hal itu membuatnya kaget setengah mati. Mereka baru bertemu dua minggu lalu disebuah club dimana Sungyeol adalah seorang penyanyi drag queen. Ya, profesi sebagai penyanyi pria yang berdandan ala wanita itu terpaksa ia jalani untuk menghidupi dirinya yang sebatang kara dan tak lulus kuliah. Pertemuannya diawali sebuah kejutan kecil yang akan ia sesali seumur hidupnya.

.

.

_**Beberapa minggu sebelumnya-**_

"chogiyo. . " seru Sungyeol ketika melihat seorang pria muda terdampar/? Didepan sebuah toilet pria dengan keadaan kusut masai. Ia yang notabene merupakan pekerja di club itu merasa tidak enak karenanya maka ia mendekati pria itu untuk memastikan kondisinya.

"apa kau baik2 saja? " tanyanya sambil menyenggol bahu pria yang tergeletak.

"apa mungkin dia sudah mati? " pikir Sungyeol ketika ia tak mendapat respon apapun.

"apakah ia dibunuh? Ha? Eottokhae? Bagaimana jika ada yang melihat dan menyangka aku adalah pembunuhnya? Aku akan masuk penjara!aku akan tidur dilantai yang dingin, dipaksa bekerja rodi dan paling mengerikan adalah bagaimana jika Disana aku diperkosa oleh narapidana lain karena kecantikan ku! Andweee! "

Khayalan demi khayalan konyol membuat lemas tubuh Sungyeol.

"apa dosaku Tuhann! " lirihnya pilu sambil membenturkan kepala nya berulang2 didinding. (ehm, agak lebay sih :D)

"enghhh. . "

Eh? Suara apa itu?

Sungyeol mengedarkan pandangannya. Ia yakin mendengar desahan itu. cih! Apakah disalan satu toilet ini ada pasangan yang sedang mesum? Kurang ajar! Dimana moral mereka? Baiklah, aku akan memberikan mereka pelajaran! Tekad api Sungyeol muncul dan ia menggulung rok pendek nya semakin keatas _ (kagak2 :D)

"enghh. . "

Sungyeol membalikkan badannya yang siap mendobrak salah satu pintu bilik toilet dan melihat pria yang ditemukannya pertama kali bergerak dengan susah payah.

"astaga! Jadi desahan itu berasal dari mu? Dasar bodoh! Apa yang kau lakukan? Sudah jelas hancur begitu masih sempat mendesah2. .kau membuat ku terangsang saja. "

Sungyeol membekap mulutnya. Dasar mulut jalang! Aku akan menamparmu sampai kau dower! Pikirnya.

"heee. .apa yang aku bicarakan! Eh, kau baik2 saja? " tanya Sungyeol ketika mengusai dirinya dan menghampiri pria didepannya.

"nuguu. . " erang pria didepannya lemah. Sungyeol akan menjawab pertanyaan itu namun terhenti pria didepannya muntah dengan hebat dikedua pahanya yang berlutut.

"YAAAA! KAU MENGOTORI GAUNKU! " teriak Sungyeol kaget sambil refleks memukul kepala pria itu kuat.

"ommo! Apa yang kulakukan? " pekiknya ngeri ketika melihat akibat perbuatannya pada pria itu. pukulannya yang dahsyat sukses membuat pria malang itu pingsan dengan mulut berbusa eh terbuka maksudnya.

"kacau! Aku harus membawanya sebelum org menuduhku membunuh org tolol ini. .ah Tuhan. Mengapa nasibku sesial ini? "

Sungyeol menggaruk kepalanya yang gatal karena wig nya. Lalu dengan tenang menaikkan tubuh pria itu keatas panggulannya dan melangkah keluar dengan hati-hati.

.

.

.

xXx

.

.

.

Myung Soo membuka matanya dengan berat. rasa pusing memaksanya untuk mendekap kepalanya sendiri karena nyeri. ia berusaha menguasai keasadarannya dengan sempurna hingga akhirnya ia bisa melihat dengan jelas kondisi didepannya. Sebuah wajah terlihat disana sedang memandangnya dengan seram.

"apa kau sudah sadar? "

Myung Soo memijit kepalanya pelan. Kesadarannya sudah pulih sempurna. Ia melihat pria tinggi didepannya yang berkacak pinggang dengan sikap angkuh, atau lebih tepatnya marah.

"kau. .siapa? " tanya Myung Soo kemudian. Ia melihat pria didepannya melotot dengan sangar dan mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Myung Soo.

"kau siapa? Kau siapa katamu? Harusnya aku yang bertanya kau siapa? Mengapa kau bisa tergeletak di depan toilet? Apa kau pemakai narkoba? Kau orang gila atau apa? Ha? Ha? Hei mengapa kau diam? Apa kau bisu? Kau tuli atau tolol? "

"bagaimana bisa aku menjawab kalau kau begitu cerewet? "

Sungyeol memukul kepala Myung Soo.

"jawab saja! Kalau kau tak bisa juga tak apa, kau bisa pergi sekarang, sebaiknya cepat karena aku sibuk "

Myung Soo mengelus kepalanya yang malang. Ia beranjak turun dari ranjang berukuran sedang itu dengan bersungut sungut.

"aku tak tau apa yang terjadi, tapi terimakasih tidak melakukan apapun terhadapku. . " ujarnya sebelum melangkah ke pintu keluar.

"Mwo? Dasar gila! Pergi sana, dan jangan muncul lagi! " seru Sungyeol sambil menutup pintu flat nya.

siapa yang menduga bahwa itu hanyalah awal pertemuan mereka selanjutnya.

.

.

xXx

.

.

"hei cantik. . "

Sungyeol membalikkan badannya dengan kesal. Ia bersiap menumpahkan kalimat2 kotor dari mulutnya pada orang yang menggodanya itu. rasa kesalnya semakin bertambah ketika melihat orang yang menggodanya adalah pria yang ia temukan kemarin malam.

"kau lagi! Apa mau mu sekarang? " ujar Sungyeol memasang sikap angkuhnya. Sementara pria didepannya menatapnya dengan takjub.

"kau mengenalku? " tanyanya bodoh. Sungyeol berdecak kesal.

"dasar tolol. . " cebiknya sambil berlalu.

"hei kau belum mengatakan nama mu! " seru Myung Soo membuat Sungyeol berhenti.

"bolehkah aku mengenalmu? " tanya Myung Soo lagi yang sudah berada disamping Sungyeol. Sungyeol berbalik dengan aura membunuh.

"kau ingin mati? " tanyanya suram.

Myung Soo menggelengkan kepalanya dengan ngeri.

Cih. Sungyeol kembali melanjutkan langkahnya.

"senang berkenalan dengan mu Noona! "

Apa?

Noona?

Sungyeol membalikkan badannya lagi dan menemukan myung Soo sedang tersenyum2 bodoh dibelakangnya.

Noona?

Ya! Ini sudah keterlaluan!

Sungyeol melangkah dengan cepat.

"Noona? Noona katamu!? Aku pria! Apa kau buta!? "

Pekik Sungyeol sambil menarik lepas wig merahnya.

Myung Soo membeku. Wajahnya semakin terlihat bodoh.

"kau pria? " tanyanya lugu. Sungyeol menepuk dahinya. Pria ini sangat2 bodoh pikirnya.

"sudah jelas aku pria! 100% priaaa! Apa kau sudah lupa dengan wajahku hem? " cecar Sungyeol sadistik.

"kau? Kau pria yang kemarin? " pekik Myung Soo akhirnya menyadari wajah lain dibalik make up manis Sungyeol. Sungyeol manarik nafasnya kesal. Ya ia akui, wajahnya sangat berbeda jika sudah memakai make up. Ia juga mengakui kalau wajahnya cukup cantik dan itu sudah menipu banyak pria yang melihatnya selama ini, jadi ia tak begitu heran.

"bagaimana bisa. . " lirih Myung Soo pelan. Ia menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal.

"kenapa? Apa aku terlihat aneh sekarang? Kau jijik melihatku? Ya, inilah pekerjaan ku, seorang drag queen! Kau puas? Nah, sekarang kau boleh pergi dan jangan pernah menganggu ku lagi. " balas Sungyeol lagi. Ia merasa marah namun entah kenapa ia merasa sesak setiap kali mengatakan tentang pekerjaan nya, jujur saja, siapa yang mau menjadi seperti dirinya. Ia juga tak akan mau jika saja ada pekerjaan lain yang bisa ia peroleh. Ia melangkahkan kakinya dan kali ini ia sama sekali tak memperdulikan tatapan penuh tanya yang diberikan Myung Soo padanya.

.

.

Myung Soo melemparkan ransel nya, rasa malas membuatnya enggan membuka seragam sekolahnya. Tubuhnya yang lelah ia banting keatas ranjangnya yang berukuran king size itu. matanya yang kosong menatap langit2 kamarnya dengan lemah. Sudah beberapa hari ini perasaan aneh melingkupinya. Berkali kali wajah sungyeol melintas dikepalanya. Wajah itu, suara itu, kejadian itu. ah, semuanya membingungkan.

Ia akui, Sungyeol sangat manis dibalut long dress putihnya. Rambut merahnya yang beriak semakin menambah manis penampilannya. Bulu matanya yang lentik, bibir merahnya yang menggoda.

Tunggu dulu?

"kyaa! Sadar Myung Soo sadar! Dia seorang pria! " pekik Myung Soo frustasi dengan perasaan nya.

"mengapa aku memikirkannya? Mengapa hatiku berdegup aneh saat membayangkan wajahnya? Wae? Mengapa begini?

. . . . . apakah. . . . . aku menyukainya? "

Myung Soo memukul kepalanya sendiri berkali kali dan menggulungkan tubuhnya dalam selimut tebal nya depresi.

.

.

Sungyeol mengerjapkan matanya tak percaya ketika menemukan Myung Soo berdiri dengan seragam SMA ternama didepan flat nya. Rambutnya yang masih acak2an menambah buruk penampilan Sungyeol yang menganga karena kesal. Ia memandangi Myung Soo dari bawah sampai atas.

"cih. .ternyata kau masih bau kencur. .pantas saja kau mabuk sedemikian parahnya waktu itu. . "

Myung Soo menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal.

"ya, itu adalah pertama kalinya untuk ku. . " ucapnya lugu. Sungyeol menganggukkan kepalanya paham. Hingga menyadari sesuatu.

"apa kau menyogok MinHo-ssi? Kalau tidak bagaimana bisa kau masuk kesana? " selidik Sungyeol penasaran.

"aku sudah berusia 18 tahun, dan sudah memiliki pengenal ku sendiri. .jadi aku bisa masuk. " jawab Myung Soo jujur. Sungyeol mengangguk lagi.

"baiklah. .jadi apa keperluanmu disini? " tanya Sungyeol langsung. Myung Soo menundukkan kepalanya gelisah membuat Sungyeol semakin penasaran.

"wae? Mengapa kau terlihat seperti ingin buang air besar begitu? Apa yang akan lakukan ha? Apa kau ingin merampokku? Atau mungkin kau ingin membunuhku karena sudah menipumu dengan penampilanku kemarin? Atau. . "

"aniyo. . " potong Myung Soo lirih dengan wajah memerah. Sungyeol mengernyit ngeri.

"Sungyeol-ssi. . " panggil Myung Soo pelan.

"hn. .wae? " jawab Sungyeol malas sambil merapikan rambutnya perlahan.

"aku. .aku sangat bingung dengan hal ini. .hanya saja. .aku tak bisa menutupnya lagi. .aku. . "

Sungyeol membisu. Ia seperti menduga duga akhir dari kalimat itu.

"apa yang. . "

"aku menyukai mu Sungyeol-ssi. . "

Apa?

Sungyeol nyaris terjatuh dari posisinya mendengar kalimat itu. ia mendekap pintu dan berusaha memurnikan kepalanya. Salah. Ia pasti salah dengar.

"busun. . "

"jadilah pacarku Sungyeol-ssi. . " ucap Myung Soo lagi. Sungyeol berjingkat ngeri.

"Mwoo! " pekiknya.

Sungyeol mencatatnya dengan baik, hari itu adalah hari pertama Myung Soo mengatakan cinta padanya, hingga berakhir dengan seminggu berkucing2an dengan pria muda tampan itu.

.

.

xXx

"apa kau gay? "

Myung Soo menggelengkan kepalanya. Sungyeol berdecak kesal.

"kau homo? Biseksual? "

Lagi lagi Myung Soo menggeleng.

"ahrggg! Aku menyerah dengan mu! Kalau kau tidak ketiganya, lalu mengapa kau ingin aku jadi pacarmu? Aku laki2 kau tau! "

"aku juga tak tau. .aku hanya menyukaimu tanpa sebab yang pasti. . " ucap Myung Soo.

"ck. Eottokhae. .apa dosaku sebenarnya hingga bisa seperti ini dengan pria bodoh seperti mu. . " Sungyeol mulai meratap dengan lebaynya.

"emm. .bagaimana dengan mu? Apakah kau. .menyukai laki2. .? "

Sungyeol mengangkat wajahnya yang kusut karena make up nya luntur.

"ya! Aku gay! Knapa? Ada masalah dengan itu!? "

Myung Soo menyeringai kecil membuat Sungyeol menyadari kesalahan nya.

"akhhh! Sungyeol pabbo! " pekik Sungyeol depresi.

"kalau begitu apa sulitnya menerimaku? Apakah aku kurang tampan untukmu? Atau kurang kaya? Kau suka pria kaya? Aku bisa memberikan apapun yang kau mau. . "

"dengarkan bocah! Aku bukan gay murahan seperti itu! " balas Sungyeol keras sambil mencengkram kerah kemeja Myung Soo. Myung Soo meringis merasakan nyeri dilehernya. Sungyeol menyadari itu dan melepaskan cengkraman nya. Ia menelan ludahnya kasar, ekspresi kesakitan Myung Soo tadi sangat seksi dan menggodanya walau sesaat.

"pulanglah. .dan lupakan semua ini. . "

"kau harus menerimaku terlebih dulu. . " ujar Myung Soo bersikukuh.

"pabbo! Kau straight! Bagaimana bisa aku. . "

"kalau begitu ajari aku menjadi Gay! Ajari aku mencintaimu dengan sungguh2. . "

Sungyeol mendesah berat. ia tak tau harus berkata apa lagi untuk memutar hati pria didepannya. Ia memijit2 dahinya beberapa saat hingga akhirnya memantapkan hatinya sendiri.

"baiklah. .aku menerima mu. . " putusnya kemudian. "tapi ingat. . "

Kalimatnya terputus ketika dengan cepat Myung Soo memeluknya dengan erat. Sungyeol membeku, ia belum pernah merasakan pelukan sehangat itu sebelumnya.

"gomawo Yeollie. . " ucap Myung Soo lembut membuat Sungyeol terkekeh pelan. Ia merasa aneh mendengar pria tampan itu memanggil namanya tanpa embel2 dibelakang namanya. Ia merasa kesal namun juga merasakan sesuatu yang hangat mengalir mendengar ucapan itu.

"pabbo. . " bisiknya kemudian.

.

.

Sudah 3 bulan Sungyeol menjalin hubungan nya dengan Myung Soo. Awalnya terasa aneh dan selalu dilewati dengan pertengkaran2 kecil yang membuatnya kesal dan ingin mengakhirnya segera, namun kegigihan Myung Soo dan kelembutan pria itu membuatnya luluh. Ia akhirnya menyadari bahwa Myung Soo memiliki sikap melebihi usia nya. Usianya memang berjarak 6 tahun dengan nya, namun ia terkadang bersikap lebih dewasa dibandingkan dirinya yang berusia 24 tahun.

Seperti hari ini, Myung Soo tak sengaja menjatuhkan akuarium kecilnya diruang tamu, hingga membuatnya berang setengah mati dan memaki pria itu dengan kata2 kasarnya. Maklum saja, Sungyeol adalah type cerewet yang jujur akan sesuatu. Jika ia tidak suka, semua kata2nya akan keluar tanpa bisa ia control namun menyesal kemudian. Sifat yang bodoh. Sedemikian sadisnya rasa marah yang ia ungkapkan Myung Soo hanya berdiri dengan wajah menyesal dibelakangnya, diam tanpa melakukan apapun, hingga ia lelah sendiri berkata2. Saat Sungyeol diam itulah Myung Soo mendekat padanya seperti anak anjing kecil yang merasa bersalah pada tuannya. Mendekap tubuh Sungyeol dalam hening sambil menangis kecil.

"mian. .selalu membuatmu marah. .aku memang tak berguna. . " ucapnya berkali kali.

Luluh.

Sungyeol selalu luluh mendengar kalimat itu. biasanya ia akan diam hingga Myung Soo melepaskannya, atau terkadang ia akan mengelus kepala pria itu dan mengatakan ia baik2 saja dan meminta maaf atas kalimat kasarnya.

Pernah juga suatu ketika Sungyeol menderita demam yang cukup parah. Tubuhnya lunglai dan susah untuk bergerak, hanya tidur diranjangnya yang ia bisa, hingga akhirnya Myung Soo datang dan merawatnya dengan tulus. Sungyeol masih ingat ketika Myung Soo membuka helai demi helai pakaiannya dan membasuh seluruh tubuhnya dengan kain basah yang hangat. menyuapi nya ketika makan siang dan makan malam. Membantunya meminum obatnya dan memeluknya ketika ia merasa kedinginan.

Sudah entah berapa kali Myung Soo bersikap manis padanya, membuatnya semakin hari semakin menyayangi pemuda konyol itu. Rasa acuhnya perlahan berubah menjadi rasa perhatian, dan rasa asingnya berubah menjadi rasa peduli yang dalam.

"kurasa aku sudah jatuh cinta padamu Myungie. . " bisik Sungyeol dalam hatinya melihat pria itu datang membawa beberapa buah2an ditangannya.

"hai Yeollie. .bagaimana kabarmu? "

"baik. .hanya sedikit lelah karena berkerja tadi malam. . " jawab Sungyeol sambil menerima uluran kantong buah yang diangsurkan padanya.

"jangan terlalu memaksakan dirimu Yeollie. .bagaimana jika kau sakit. . ? "

Sungyeol menyunginggkan senyumnya. Ia merasa tersanjung setiap kali mendengar kalimat khawatir dari pria itu.

"tak apa. .karena kau akan merawatku. . " ucap Sungyeol sebelum merutuki kalimatnya. Myung Soo mendekat padanya. Memeluk pinggangnya yang ramping dari belakang.

"ohh. .jadi kau suka aku merawatmu hem? " tanyanya dengan nada manja.

"pabbo! " ujar Sungyeol malu. Ia berusaha menutupi rona wajahnya yang terlihat jelas.

"hehe. .wajah mu seperti tomat sekarang. . " Sungyeol melepaskan tangan Myung Soo dan berlalu kekamarnya. Degup jantungnya semakin menjadi jadi. Ia mendengar langkah Myung Soo menyusul nya kedalam.

"Yeollie. . " panggilnya pelan.

"ya. . " jawab Sungyeol terbata. Entah mengapa suara Myung Soo tiba2 terdengar seksi ditelinganya. Myung Soo mendekat kearah kekasihnya itu. tangannya kembali memberikan lingkaran disana.

"aku ingin pelajaran selanjutnya. .? "

Sungyeol meremang ngeri. Ia susah payah menahan hasratnya yang membuncah tanpa bisa ia tolak. Tangan Myung Soo menambah rangsangan dalam dirinya.

"m-mwo? " desis Sungyeol terbata.

Myung Soo mendekatkan bibirnya ketelinga Sungyeol hingga menyentuh cuping telinga itu.

"ajari aku. .cara bercinta dengan mu. . " ucap Myung Soo lirih dengan nada merayu.

Sungyeol menelan ludahnya pahit.

"ajari aku Yeollie. . " ucap Myung Soo lagi, namun kali ini tangannya sudah menyusup kedalam kaos yang dikenakan Sungyeol. Sungyeol menggigit bibirnya merasakan gerakan tangan Myung Soo ditubuhnya. Sungyeol merutuki dirinya sendiri. Ia membalikkan badannya hingga berhadapan dengan Myung Soo. Wajah mereka hanya berjarak setengah inchi sekarang. Begitu dekat hingga Sungyeol bisa merasakan deru nafas Myung Soo yang hangat. Tanpa aba2 terlebih dahulu Sungyeol menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Myung Soo yang terbelalak karena kaget. Hanya beberapa saat keterkejutan itu menguasainya hingga akhirnya myung Soo memejamkan matanya perlahan menikmati setiap inchi bibirnya yang dikulum dengan lembut oleh Sungyeol. nafas Sungyeol menderu hebat. Ia melepaskan bibirnya dari Myung Soo setelah beberapa saat. Dengan gemetar tangannya melepas satu demi satu kancing kemeja yang melekat dibadan ramping Myung Soo hingga mengekspose tubuh mulus tanpa cacat itu. Sungyeol meneguk air liurnya melihat tubuh seksi yang mempesonanya itu.

"apa kau siap? " tanyanya pada Myung Soo membuat pria itu tersenyum kecil. Ia membalikkan tubuh Sungyeol hingga berada dibawahnya.

"harusnya aku yang bertanya. .apa kah kau siap? " tanya Myung Soo balik bertanya karena ia tau kekasihnya itu adalah pemeran posisi bawah dan ia posisi atas.

Sungyeol menelan ludahnya. Ya, harusnya kalimat itu ditujukan padanya.

"aku siap. . mari kita mulai pelajaran pertama. . "

.

.

**TBC-**

**Maaf kalau jelek dan gak lucu :D ini genre komedi romantis pertama saya (gak nanya) :D**

**FF ini gak bakalan panjang karena Cuma mini seri, paling 3 chapter habis **

**Semoga suka dan sampai berjumpa lagi readers :***

**Dan jangan lupa support single dan album baru Infinite-24 Hours ya **


	2. Chapter 2

Title: **MY DRAG QUEEN SUNGYEOL**  
Category: Plays/Musicals » Screenplays  
Author:  
Language: Indonesian, Rating: Rated: M  
Genre: Hurt/Angst/Romance  
Published: 04-27-15  
Chapters: Chapter 2, Words: 2953

**Chapter : Chapter 2**

**Note : Typo, di chapter kemaren ane buat one shot padahal chapter -_- lupa ngapus :v di chapter ini yang usia dibawah 17 tahun dilarang baca :v**

**Maaf kalau ada typo atau kesalahan penulisan kalimat ^_^ Saya hanya manusia biasa :v**

**Happy Reading dan tolong tinggalkan jejak kalian :D**

**MY DRAG QUEEN SUNGYEOL**

Genre : Komedi/Romance

Boys x Boys

Cast : Kim Myung Soo,Lee Sungyeol Infinite

R&amp;R

Happy reading,readers ^_^

**xXx**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"kemudian apa? "

Sungyeol menelan ludahnya mendengar pertanyaan polos yang ditujukan Myung Soo padanya. Ia sendiri kesulitan menemukan kata2 saat Myung Soo menindihnya seperti sekarang. Kalau hanya memeluknya saja mungkin bukan hal yang aneh, kali ini pria itu sedang berbaring diatasnya dan perlu diingat, mereka tanpa selembar benang pun!

"kenapa kau berkeringat banyak sekali? Kau gugup? "

"Pabbo! Siapa yang tak gugup dalam posisi seperti ini? " ujar Sungyeol sambil memukul kepala pria diatasnya. Myung Soo mengangguk2 bodoh.

"lalu. .aku harus melakukan apa selanjutnya? "

Sungyeol menepuk dahinya sekarang. Pria ini sudah berumur 18 tahun, tapi mengapa bodoh sekali, pikirnya.

"hei. .kau sudah pernah menonton film porno? Lakukan seperti itu. . "

"belum pernah. . " jawab Myung Soo pelan membuat Sungyeol ingin melempar pria itu jauh2.

"kau sudah hidup 18 tahun dan belum pernah menontonnya? Pria bodoh macam apa kau ini? " omel Sungyeol sadis.

"apa kau sudah pernah? " tanya Myung Soo balik sambil memanyunkan bibirnya jauh2.

Plak! Sebuah tamparan seolah memukul pipi Sungyeol dengan kuat. Harus ia akui. Ia juga sama sekali belum pernah! Poor Sungyeol. meskipun begitu ia berusaha menjaga rasa malunya.

"eh em. .ten. .tentu saja. .aku sudah menontonnya ribuan kali. . " ujarnya gugup.

"ckck. .dasar ahjussi mesum. . " balas Myung Soo disambut dengan beliakan mata Sungyeol yang sangar.

"arasseo. .sekarang katakan aku harus apa. .ini sudah mengeras sejak tadi. . " lanjut Myung Soo polos sambil menggerakkan tubuh bagian bawahnya hingga menimbulkan gesekan kecil disana membuat desahan kecil tercipta dari bibir Sungyeol. hingga pria tinggi itu menutup mulutnya sendiri dengan takut.

"se. .selanjuttnyy-aa. . " ucapnya bingung. Myung Soo menunggu dengan ekspresi bodoh.

Sungyeol memutar kepalanya. Ia sama sekali tak memiliki ide akan hal selanjutnya. Bodoh.

"cium aku. . " bisiknya ketika melihat bibir tipis Myung Soo yang terlihat menawan matanya.

Myung Soo seolah mengerti. Ia mendekatkan bibirnya kearah bibir pria dibawahnya itu. perlahan namun pasti ia menyentuh benda basah itu dengan lembut. Terasa kaku. Sungyeol menyadari itu dan membalasnya dengan sedikit agresif. Ia memang bodoh dalam bercinta namun berciuman adalah spesialisasinya. Sungyeol membuka mulutnya dan mendorong lidahnya mencoba memasuki mulut Myung Soo. Myung Soo hanya mengerjap kecil ketika ia merasakan lidah hangat itu memasuki area mulutnya dan mengikat lidahnya sendiri. Lidah Sungyeol terus melakukan serangan sensitif yang membuat Myung Soo melayang. Baru beberapa detik serangan lidah itu nyatanya sudah merangsang Myung Soo dengan hebat. Tangannya mencengkram bahu Sungyeol yang terbuka untuk menahan hasratnya yang menguap. Hingga tak menyadari cengkraman nya semakin kuat dan semakin kuat.

Plak!

Sebuah pukulan manis mendarat dikepala Myung Soo membuat nya tersadar. Sungyeol melepaskan mulut Myung Soo dari bibirnya.

"appo! Mengapa kau mencengkramku kuat sekali? Liat kau sampai meninggalkan bekas merah disana! Ya! Bagaimana jika ini jadi infeksi dan aku kemudian mati T_T dasar pria jahat! " omel Sungyeol terus menerus.

"mian. . " bisik Myung Soo sebagai jawaban. Ia meniup pelan bekas merah dibahu kekasihnya itu. sesekali ia mengecup pelan disana. Sungyeol terpanah kali ini. Ia benar2 mengagumi pria itu sekarang, meskipun ia bodoh, namun sikap manisnya benar2 tulus dan melelehkan.

"sudah lebih baik? " tanya Myung Soo masih dengan sikap menyesalnya.

Sungyeol mengangguk. Suasana saat ini agak canggung bagi mereka.

"jelajahi aku. . " ucap Sungyeol lirih ketika mereka semakin hanyut dalam keheningan malam.

Myung Soo mengerutkan dahinya.

"jelajahi? " tanya nya polos. "aku tak mengerti. .hehe. . " lanjutnya lagi dengan bodoh.

Sungyeol menggigit bibirnya. ia ingin sekali menggigit kuat2 bibir menawan itu.

Ia mendorong tubuh Myung Soo dan membalik posisi mereka. Myung Soo berada dibawah sekarang. Mata mereka yang sayu saling berhadapan satu sama lain, menimbulkan getaran2 kecil yang sulit diutarakan.

Sungyeol menelan ludahnya. Ia mulai mencium kepala Myung Soo kemudian turun kekening pria itu, terus menuruni wajah Myung Soo hingga bertumpu dileher jenjang dan putih Myung Soo. Ia mencium leher itu dan menjilatnya denga lembut. Rasa hangat dari lidah Sungyeol sukses memancing hasrat Myung Soo lagi. Tangannya mencengkram seprai dengan kuat.

Sungyeol tak menghentikan aksinya. Ia mulai menuruni tubuh polos pria dibawahnya itu perlahan. Dada, perut hingga area pusar tak luput dari jilatan dan ciuman nya. Hingga akhirnya berhenti pada titik itu. sebuah bagian yang berdiri tegak disana. Sungyeol meneguk liurnya susah payah.

"ini besar sekali. . " pikirnya.

"bagaimana jika ini masuk ketubuh ku ? rasanya akan sangat sakit. Kemungkinan aku akan robek dan pendarahan, kemudian aku dioperasi namun gagal karena kehabisan darah dan akhirnya mati. .oh noo! Eottokhae? Tapi aku menginginkan nya! Tapi aku tak mau mati! Bagaimana ini? " pikiran2 konyol terus singgah dikepala Sungyeol hingga tak menyadari Myung Soo memandangi gerakan terhenti Sungyeol dengan sayu.

"wae. .? " tanya nya. Sungyeol mengangkat kepalanya.

"ani. . " lirihnya. Sungyeol memantapkan hatinya dan mulai menyentuh bagian itu dengan bibirnya. ia memang bodoh, namun instingnya mengatakan hal itu lah yang harus ia lakukan. Bau khas pria menguar disana dengan kuat, Sungyeol melayang. Ia sangat menyukai bau type seperti Myung Soo sejak dulu.

"apa yang. .ahhh. .yeollie. .itu kotor. . " pekik Myung Soo diiringi desahan nikmat ketika mulut Sungyeol menelan area sensitifnya. Ia sama sekali tak menduga Sungyeol akan nekat melakukan hal seperti itu.

"Yeoolliiee. .hentikkann. .itu kotor kau tau. . "

Sungyeol terus melakukan aksinya tanpa peduli larangan dari bibir myung Soo. Myung Soo mencengkram Seprei dengan kuat. Ia tak bisa lagi membendung hasrat nya yang membuncah keluar. Ia hanya mendesah berkali kali menahan rasa nikmatnya ketika mulut Sungyeol beraksi dengan agresif.

"akhhhh! Yeollie. .lee..paskannn. .mulutmuuu.. .akuuu. .akhh! " teriakan Myung Soo mengiringi sebuah semburan nikmat dari area bawah nya. Sementara Sungyeol yang tak mengetahui hal itu tak sempat melepaskan mulutnya dan cairan itu masuk dengan manis kedalam tenggorokannya. Matanya terbeliak ngeri. Ia melepaskan mulutnya meski terlambat.

Sungyeol refleks menarik tubuhnya kebelakang menjauhi Myung Soo yang terlentang lemas.

"Hoeeeekkk! " sebuah muntahan sukses keluar dari mulut Sungyeol. disusul dengan muntahan lainnya lagi dan lagi. Myung Soo mendekatinya dengan gontai, menekan pelan bahu Sungyeol untuk membantu mengeluarkan sisa muntahan nya.

"yaa! Mengapa kau tak memberi tau ku kau akan keluar!? Bagaimana jika aku hamil!? Kemudian kau kabur saat aku mengandung anak mu!? Arhhhggg! Rasanya aneh sekali.! Hoekk! " sekali lagi semburan keluar dari mulut Sungyeol. meskipun agak lucu mendengar perkataan Sungyeol barusan Myung Soo bertahan dari tawa yang ingin keluar dari bibirnya.

Hamil? Bagaimana mungkin? Mereka kan sama2 pria. .bodoh.

"gwenchana? " tanya Myung Soo akhirnya dijawab tatapan membunuh dari Sungyeol.

"apa aku terlihat baik2 saja? "

"aku sudah memperingatkan mu. .tapi kau terus bermain dengan nya. . " cebik Myyung Soo sambil memandang sesuatu dibawah sana.

"arghh! Molla! " erang Sungyeol frustasi. Ia memang kesulitan menghentikan aksinya tadi. Entah karena sudah terlalu menikmati perannya. Sungyeol bodoh.

"apa yang. . " Sungyol mengeluarkan seruan kagetnya ketika merasakan tangan kuat Myung Soo menariknya dan menggendong nya dengan paksa. Myung Soo kemudian menghempaskan tubuh Sungyeol diatas ranjang lagi.

"ya! Apa yang kau lakukan? " pekik Sungyeol gusar.

Myung Soo tak menjawab dan menaiki tubuh Sungyeol dengan cepat. Wajahnya yang nampak serius membuat Sungyeol membungkam mulutnya.

"giliran ku. . " bisik Myung Soo pelan. Sungyeol mengerjapkan matanya takjub. Ia bisa merasakan bibir Myung Soo mulai menyentuh kepalanya, bergerak turun persis seperti yang ia lakukan tadi, gerakan itu membuat Sungyeol mencengkram seprei dan tanpa sadar kemudian mencengkram rambut hitam Myung Soo ketika pria itu sudah tiba diarea sensitifnya.

"kau. .kau tak harus melakukannya Myungie. . "

Sepi.

"Myungie. . " panggil Sungyeol pelan. Ia melihat Myung Soo membeku melihat bagian sensitifnya dengan wajah bodoh. Sungyeol merona hebat.

"mengapa kecil sekali. . " bisik Myung Soo menghancurkan rasa malu Sungyeol.

"YAAA! KIM MYUNG SOOO! "

.

.

Myung Soo mengusap pipinya yang merah padam terkena tamparan Sungyeol beberapa saat lalu. Ia melihat Sungyeol yang sudah berpakaian lengkap masuk kedalam kamar lagi setelah beberapa waktu lalu berlari meninggalkan nya.

"mian. . " bisiknya sambil mendekati Myung Soo yang tertunduk kaku.

"pasti sakit sekali. .maaf aku tak bermaksud. . " ucap Sungyeol penuh sesal. Ia mengusap lembut pipi Myung Soo yang nyaris membiru itu. ia meringis sendiri melihat hasil perbuatan nya.

"mian. . " bisiknya lagi. Myung Soo menghela nafasnya.

"sudahlah. .aku juga salah. . "

Kini giliran Sungyeol yang menunduk dalam.

"sebaiknya aku pulang. .hari semakin larut. .aku takut eomma khawatir. . " ujar Myung Soo pelan. Ia beranjak dari tempatnya dan memakai pakaiannya, dengan perlahan ia mendekati pintu keluar namun kemudian terhenti sesaat. Ia kembali dan memeluk Sungyeol manja. Bibirnya mengecup pelan bibir Sungyeol yang membisu.

"kalau kau benar2 menyesal, kau harus mengajariku lagi nanti. .oke? "

Sungyeol menaikkan wajahnya dan bertemu dengan mata hitam Myung Soo. Pria itu sedang tersenyum tulus padanya.

"arasseo. . "katanya. Myung Soo mengusak rambutnya dengan gemas.

"baiklah. .aku akan kembali besok. .jaga dirimu peri cantik. .dan jangan tidur terlalu larut. . " ucapnya menenangkan Sungyeol. Myung Soo mengecup kening Sungyeol lagi sebelum benar2 melangkah keluar dari ruangan itu. meninggalkan Sungyeol yang membeku sambil memegang keningnya yang kena curi barusan.

"pabbo. .Kim Myung Soo. .apakah aku sudah benar2 sangat mencintai mu sekarang. .? "

Bisiknya bertanya pada diri sendiri.

.

.

Myung Soo menghentikan langkahnya setelah merasa sudah cukup jauh dari flat kecil Sungyeol. ia tersenyum pahit sambil mengambil Handphone dari balik sakunya. Sebuah nomor yang familiar ia tekan beberapa kali sampai sebuah suara pria menyahut dari seberang sana.

"bagaimana? "

Myung Soo menghela nafasnya, suara itu terdengar berat seperti biasanya.

"aku berhasil Hyung. .sepertinya dia sudah terpikat padaku. . "

Suara tawa kecil terdengar. Myung Soo menduga pria itu sedang senang sekarang.

"bagus. .gomawo Saeng. . "

Myung Soo menutup sambungan telpon. Tubuhnya bersandar dengan susah pada tembok sebuah bangunan. Matanya kosong menatap langit malam yang gelap dengan beberapa awan mendung disana.

"mianhae Yeollie. . "

.

.

xXx

.

.

.

"apa yang sedang kau lakukan ? " sebuah suara terdengar dari arah belakang Sungyeol dengan tiba2, membuat pria itu tersentak kaget, tangannya yang memegang pan nyaris terjatuh.

"aish! Kau membuatku kaget. Bagaimana kalau aku terkena serangan jantung, kemudian aku tak tertolong dan mati!? "

"kalau begitu aku akan jadi duda. . "

Tak!

Sebuah jitakan manis mendarat diatas kepala pria yang ternyata Myung Soo itu.

"ya! Jadi kau senang aku mati? Menyingkir sana, aku akan pergi kerumah orang tua ku! " seru Sungyeol sambil berlalu setelah mematikan kompornya.

"wae wae wae wae? Kau ingin meminta cerai? " kejar Myung Soo. Sungyeol menghentikan langkahnya. ia melihat Myung Soo sudah memasang muka polos andalannya. Sungyeol meneguk liurnya.

Dia imut sekali. Ah chakkaman.

"ehmh! " Sungyeol berdehem menutupi sikap terpesonanya sebisa mungkin. Namun tetap saja ia gugup melihat wajah manis itu berdiri seperti puppy didepannya.

"wae? " tanya Myung Soo menyadari Sungyeol memandanginya dengan fokus.

"apa aku terlalu tampan hari ini? " lanjutnya. Sungyeol mendelik.

"Pabbo! Sejak kapan kau berubah menjadi pede seperti ini? Mana sikap malu2 dan bodoh mu itu? ah, dasar Bunglon, kau mampu berubah seperti yang kau mau! Mungkin saja kau bisa berubah menjadi superman, oh astaga, aku sangat menyukai superman, seandainya. .eh. . "

Krik krik. Seekor jangkrik mendadak lewat menekan rasa sepi yang tercipta.

"ahaha! " wajah Sungyeol merutuki kalimat2 bodohnya barusan hingga pria didepannya tertawa terbahak bahak.

"eh. .ah. .emhh. .arhhkkkk! sudahlah. Aku akan berganti pakaian, aku harus kerumah orang tuaku. .kau boleh pulang. "

"aku boleh ikut? "

Sungyeol melengoskan wajahnya dengan acuh.

"wae? Kau bukan kakak ku, atau adik ku, dan juga bukan anak mereka, jadi apa alasan mu untuk ikut? "

Sebuah rangkulan Myung Soo berikan diawal. Ia mengerjap manja pada Sungyeol.

"aku ingin bertemu calon mertua. .apakah itu cukup? " jawab Myung Soo sambil bersiap menghindari tangan Sungyeol jika suatu waktu tangan itu akan memukulnya. Nyatanya tidak. Sungyeol melepaskan rangkulan Myung Soo dengan malas kemudian melangkah masuk kedalam kamarnya. Beberapa saat kemudian ia membuka pintu dan memunculkan kepalanya.

"ganti seragam mu dengan ini. . " ujar Sungyeol sambil melemparkan sebuah kemeja berwarna hijau. Myung Soo menerimanya dengan sekali tangkap.

Yaks! Hijau! Myung Soo tak terlalu menyukai warna hijau terang itu, ia pecinta warna hitam yang akut. Namun mengetahui fakta bahwa itu adalah pakaian Sungyeol ia memakainya juga dengan ceria.

.

.

_**Sementara itu dibelahan kota lainnya. .**_

Seorang pria duduk sambil menatapi burung2 merpati yang beterbangan disekitarnya, sesekali burung2 itu mendekat ketika tangannya menaburkan sejenis remah roti. Wajahnya yang kusam senantiasa tertutup mendung, menutupi wajah tampannya yang tersirat dibalik rambutnya yang kusut dan acak2an.

"dunia memang tidak adil. . " bisiknya ketika seekor merpati tanpa sengaja tertabrak sebuah kendaraan yang sedang melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi.

"meskipun kau memiliki sayap dan bisa terbang tinggi, kau tetap tak dapat menghindari kendaraan itu. .lalu apa guna sayap itu untuk mu? Hanya menambah derita mu dengan memberi kekuatan palsu. .apa dosamu hingga kau mati dengan demikian tragis? Tuhan memang tak adil. . "

Gumaman nya terhenti ketika ia merasakan sebuah getaran dari balik sakunya. Sebuah pesan dengan nama familiar terpampang disana menimbulkan senyuman tipis diwajahnya.

_Aku akan pergi dengan nya hari ini. .hyung jaga dirimu baik2. .bogoshippo. ._

Pria itu menyeringai.

"sebentar lagi. .kau juga akan merasakan ketidak adilan dunia ini. . " ucapnya pada diri sendiri. Fikirannya terus terfokus pada angan2nya sendiri hingga tak menyadari seorang pria duduk disampingnya.

"kalau keadilan tidak ada didunia ini. .maka ciptakanlah. . " pria rambut kusut mengangkat kepalanya kearah sumber suara. Ia menemukan seorang pria berusia 24 tahunan duduk disebelahnya. Wajahnya cukup tampan untuk kalangan pria.

"ahh. .cuaca yang dingin. . " ujar pria yang baru datang itu lagi seolah menyambung kalimatnya tadi. pria kusut mengacuhkannya dan kembali masuk dalam dunianya sendiri.

"kasian burung itu. .ia mati sia sia. . "

Pria kusut mendengar ucapan pelan itu namun kembali mengacuhkannya.

"tapi kematian yang sia sia pun akan ada maknanya. .setiap takdir mempunyai akhirnya sendiri, meskipun terkadang hanya rasa sakit yang tersisa, namun jika ketegaran meliputi semuanya, maka tak akan ada kematian yang sia sia. .melainkan keikhlasan dan kesabaran. .akan sebuah takdir. . bukankah begitu?"

"aku tak percaya takdir. . " ucap pria kusut perlahan ketika menyadari pria disebelahnya sedang mencari perhatiannya dengan obrolan itu. ia mendengar desahan kecil tercipta dari bibir pria disebelahnya.

"aku percaya. .karena saat ini aku sedang melihat takdirku sendiri. .bukankah itu lucu? "

Pria kusut memberikan kebisuan sebagai jawaban. Ia mulai merasa muak dengan sikap sok ramah pria disebelahnya.

"nama ku Nam Woohyun. .siapa namamu? " ujar pria disebelah yang bernama Woohyun itu. pria kusut hanya memandang sekejap kemudian mengacuhkan uluran tangan pria itu.

"baiklah. .aku tau tangan ku tak sebagus tangan org lain. .tak apa. .tapi lain kali, kau harus memperkenalkan nama mu padaku. .pangeran sipit. . " ucap Woohyun kemudian sambil beranjak pergi diikuti tatapan mata pria kusut yang kembali hanyut dalam dunianya.

.

.

xXx

.

.

.

"emhh. .kenapa kita kemari? "

Sungyeol menolehkan kepalanya kearah Myung Soo yang bertanya. Ia menghela nafasnya.

"bukankah kau ingin bertemu orang tua ku? "

"iya. .tapi ini. .pemakaman. . " bisik Myung Soo. Ia kembali mengikuti langkah Sungyeol yang memimpin didepannya dengan penasaran.

"kita sudah sampai. . " ujar Sungyeol. Myung Soo memperhatikan sebuah nisan batu dengan nama Shin Min Ah disana.

"eomma. .aku datang. . " ujar Sungyeol lagi membuat Myung Soo paham bahwa makam didepan mereka adalah makam ibu kekasihnya itu. perasaan terkejut sejenak menghampiri hatinya mengetahui bahwa ibu Sungyeol sudah tidak ada.

"mian. .aku tak tau kalau. . "

"tak apa. .sekarang kau sudah mengetahuinya. . " potong Sungyeol cepat. " eomma. .aku datang, namun kali ini tidak sendiri. .aku membawa seorang pria bodoh yang ingin berkenalan dengan mu. . "

Myung Soo memanyunkan bibirnya beberapa centi. Kemudian ia menunduk dalam didepan makam itu.

"senang bertemu dengan mu eommonim. . " ucapnya. Sungyeol tersenyum kecil.

"lalu. .bagaimana dengan ayah mu? " tanya Myung Soo.

"ibuku meninggal beberapa tahun lalu karena sakit parah setelah ayah ku pergi meninggalkan kami dengan wanita lain. .sejak itu aku hidup sendiri. .dan menjadi seorang drag queen seperti sekarang. .aku sudah menganggap ayah ku mati. .dan sama sekali tak berharap untuk bertemu dengannya. ."

Myung Soo melihat wajah Sungyeol yang berubah sendu sekarang. Ia memeluk tubuh Sungyeol dari samping. Bibirnya mengecup lembut bahu Sungyeol untuk menenangkannya.

"mian. .aku tak bermaksud. . "

Sungyeol mengusut air matanya yang meleleh pelan.

"tak apa. .lagipula. .aku tak sendiri sekarang. .aku memiliki mu. . " ucap Sungyeol tak mampu lagi menutupi perasaannya. Myung Soo menatap wajah Sungyeol lagi. Hatinya mendadak teriris mendengar kalimat itu.

"ya. .kau memiliki ku sekarang. .jadi jangan pernah berfikir kau seorang diri didunia ini. . " ucapnya lembut.

"gomawo Myungie. . " balas Sungyeol sambil mengeratkan pelukan Myung Soo pada dirinya.

Myung Soo mengangguk. Bibirnya mengukir senyum manis yang terlihat palsu. Hatinya berdenyut lagi. Berkali kali ia mencoba bertahan tetap saja ia mengakui kebenarannya.

"mianhae Yeollie. .suatu saat nanti. .akupun akan meninggalkan mu. . " hatinya berbisik pilu. Ia menyusupkan kepalanya pada leher Sungyeol, merasakan kehangatan disana, seharusnya kehangatan itu memberinya kenyamanan, namun kali ini, hanya pedih yang terasa. Perlahan riakan kecil tercipta dimata Myung Soo.

"mianhae yeollie. . " bisik hatinya sekali lagi.

.

.

.

**TBC-**

**Wahhhhh! Selesai juga :D **

**Maaf agak lama, saya sempat ngeblank dan kehabisan ide, bahkan nyaris gak niat ngelanjutin lagi FF ini karena saya merasa kurang cocok di genre komedi romantis, jadi alurnya berubah lagi ke hurt/comfort :v maaf kalau mengecewakan :D**

**Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya readers :***


End file.
